


О причинах и следствиях

by Maranta



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: England is dick, France is France, M/M, Poor deceived America, Russia is careerist
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maranta/pseuds/Maranta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Глум, слэш. Безобразие, выросшее на почве дискуссии об официальном трудоустройстве наций. Кажется, это Альскандера заметила, что высокие титулы, звания и должности никто из них получать не может – чтобы не быть слишком на виду.<br/>В свою очередь, лично я уверена, что за военные заслуги в Великой Отечественной некий Иван Брагинский обязан был получить повышение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О причинах и следствиях

Название: «О причинах и следствиях».   
Автор: Maranta.   
Бета: Aerdin.   
Пейринг: Россия/Америка.   
Рейтинг: R за мат.   
Дисклеймер: все украдено до нас.

Действующие лица:  
Иван Брагинский – ну настоящий полковник, хам и карьерист.  
Артур Киркланд – старый кляузник и злостный манипулятор.  
Альфред Ф. Джонс – Глупый Маленький Брат.  
Франсис Бонфуа – бескорыстный солдат любви. 

 

1  
Трубку не брали издевательски долго, и Англия уже буквально дымился от злости, когда из динамика наконец донеслось бодрое «Алло».  
\- Ты сдурел?! Какой из тебя нахрен полковник? – без приветствия рявкнул он.  
\- Не твое собачье дело, - процедил ничуть не удивленный Россия. – Мне полкана дали за дело, я кровь проливал…  
\- Уговор был – не старше майора! Какого ты светишься, а?!  
\- Не боись, - в трубке коротко хохотнули. – Все архивы в революцию пожгли.  
\- Да? А лет через десять опять пожжешь, конспиратор хренов?  
\- Голос не поднимай на старшего по званию.  
\- Юморист чертов!  
\- Так. Повышение я заслужил. Захочу – до генерала поднимусь.  
\- Слушай, ты, «три звезды – две полоски»…  
\- Нааа-хуууй!

2  
\- Альфред, мальчик мой.  
Подавившийся от удивления Америка волевым усилием проглотил застрявший кусок булки и подозрительно уставился на Англию. Такое приветствие ничего хорошего не сулило. Хотя бы потому, что о родственных чувствах тот вспоминал только в крайних случаях.  
\- Я не люблю поминать былое, – ну да, как же, мысленно поморщился Джонс, - но, видит Бог, ситуация требует решительных мер, потому я вынужден… не жри, мать твою!  
Америка со вздохом отложил бургер и приготовился внимать.  
\- Ситуация, как я уже сказал, очень серьезная, - скрипуче продолжил Англия, сдвинув бровищи. – Речь идет обо всех нас, всех до единого.  
\- Ты, блин, покороче можешь? – не выдержал Альфред, косясь на недоеденный бургер.  
Киркланд, судя по кислой мине, проглотил все, что хотел и мог бы сказать о манерах братца, и перешел к делу:  
\- Брагинского повысили.  
\- Ну да, круто. Я его видел в новой форме. Даже сфотографировал, - похвастался Альфред.  
\- Ты что, не понимаешь? – Англия перешел на зловещий шепот. – Он нарушает негласный статут секретности. Он нас всех подставляет! Чем выше чин, тем больше мы на виду – а он еще в генералы метит… Да я триста лет ходил в простых капитанах, дважды отказывался от адмиральского звания, королеву обидел, - в голосе Киркланда появились болезненные нотки, - а этот карьерист со своими амбициями… эй! А ну!  
Америка проводил печальным взглядом недоеденный завтрак в полете за окно. Удовлетворенный кощунственным делом рук своих, Англия отряхнул ладони и продолжил:  
\- Короче говоря, Россия демаскируется. Не пройдет и десяти лет, как кто-нибудь глазастый заинтересуется, почему это товарищ Брагинский не стареет, уж не упырь ли? Кстати, не факт… - пробормотал он в сторону, хмурясь, но тут же очнулся: - А там рукой подать до всех, с кем Брагинский по работе знается, и лично я не мечтаю об огласке! Даже слежка как-то не соблазняет.  
\- Ну а я-то при чем? – недружелюбно буркнул Америка; утрата завтрака его подкосила.  
\- После всего, что я для тебя сделал, ты обязан мне помочь, - сухо ответил Англия, поджав губы.  
\- Ты меня горелой овсянкой пичкал.  
\- Зато ты и вырос конем здоровым, - парировал Киркланд. – Так поможешь или нет?  
\- Что делать-то? – полюбопытствовал Америка, уступая наконец перед напором.  
\- О, ничего особенного. Ты с ним просто поговоришь.  
\- И, типа, он меня послушает?  
\- Ты, главное, потверже. Россия это любит, - скрипуче хихикнул Англия.  
\- Что-то не нравится мне эта затея…  
\- Вперед, герой. От тебя зависит судьба всех наций!  
Америка машинально приосанился. Пути назад не было. 

3  
Ему долго не открывали – настолько долго, что Америка даже смутно припомнил, что вроде бы у них с Россией есть разница во времени.  
Когда дверь со зловещим скрипом отворилась, а на пороге появился неулыбающийся Брагинский, Альфред начал немного жалеть, что поддался на уговоры братца. Россия не любил, когда его будили – это знали все; судьба Германии была тому лучшей иллюстрацией.  
\- Я по делу, - быстро сказал Альфред, пока его не приняли за агрессора.  
Россия молча, все так же без улыбки, пропустил его в дом и повел за собой по темному коридору. Белая рубашка его светилась в темноте под стать савану призрака; Америка начал жалеть, что пришел, даже сильнее.  
Когда они вступили в освещенную торшером комнату, где с порога бросалась в глаза разобранная постель, Альфред решил покончить с делом как можно скорее. Неподвижный взгляд России, присевшего на краешек кровати, подталкивал к тому же.  
\- Слушай, может, откажешься от звания? – глубоко вдохнув, выпалил Джонс. – Англия сказал, ты правила нарушаешь…  
\- Англия сказал, значит? – вкрадчиво произнес Иван, как-то сразу проснувшись. – А Англия не сказал тебе, что я обещал сделать со следующим, кто поднимет эту тему?  
У Альфреда появилось отчетливое ощущение, что надо уходить.  
\- Не сказал? Как нехорошо с его стороны, - продолжал поднявшийся Россия, медленно подступая. Глаза его горели недобрым огнем. – А я предупредил – следующего выебу так, что мало не покажется.  
Америка уперся спиной в дверь и судорожно зашарил в поисках ручки.  
\- Так что не взыщи, малыш, - подытожил страшный человек и, в одно движение оторвав его от двери, толчком придал ускорение к кровати. – Россия свое слово держит.  
Вцепившись в покрывало и зачарованно глядя на приближающуюся угрозу, Альфред твердо решил бороться за свою честь до последнего. Плотоядный блеск в глазах заползающего на кровать Брагинского говорил о том, что так и придется.  
\- Не боись, на первый раз я даже буду нежен. В память о старой дружбе, - бодро проинформировал напоследок Иван.  
И улыбнулся. 

4  
\- Ты меня подставил, старый козел!  
\- Америка, ты в курсе, сколько у меня времени? – проскрипел Киркланд, жмурясь на часы у кровати.  
\- Ты меня нарочно послал! Ты знал, что он… он… - даже по телефонной линии каким-то образом чувствовалось, что Америка возмущенно краснеет.  
\- Поздравляю, мой мальчик. Ты стал мужчиной, - не без ехидства произнес Англия. – А ему теперь выслуживаться заново. С рядового-то...  
\- Ты что. Ты. Ты ради этого…  
\- Учись, дитя мое. Пара жучков под воротник, слитая кому надо информация – залог успеха в нашей работе. Доброй ночи.  
\- Сука!  
\- Ну-ну, не изображай из себя пострадавшую сторону, малыш. Тебе ж понравилось. Этот с мужиками путался, еще когда тебя на свете не было, не меньше Франции. Извращенец, - подумав, добавил Англия.  
\- Не твое собачье…  
\- Вот, все свое получили, все довольны. Кроме Брагинского, - злорадно хихикнул Англия.  
Америка замолчал.  
\- Ой, черт. Англия!  
\- Ну чего еще?  
\- Англия, ты урод! Он же на меня подумает!  
\- А… ну да, может и так получиться, - без интереса отозвался Англия, разглядывая ногти.  
\- Звони ему! Звони и скажи…  
\- Нет, спасибо, - сухо ответил Киркланд. – Я жить хочу. И по возможности со всеми конечностями.  
\- Так… так ты сразу собирался на меня все свалить, королевская подстилка?!  
\- Я тебе даже это прощу. Заслужил, - задумчиво протянул Англия и зевнул. – Все. Спокойной ночи. Я отключаю телефон.  
\- Я тебе выклю…  
Короткие гудки. 

5  
Звонок раздался внезапно и резко, как сигнал тревоги. Америка секунды три помедлил, прежде чем протянуть к телефону руку – медленно и осторожно, будто у трубки были зубы.  
\- Джонс, я тебя ненавижу, - задумчиво проинформировали из динамика. Америка, сглотнув, громко затараторил: - Я ни при чем, ни при чем я, нипричем…  
\- Я на звание двадцать лет работал. Потом и кровью.  
\- Это все Англия, я ничего не зна…  
\- Ой, летать ракетам над Нью-Йорком, - все так же задумчиво протянули в трубке, и связь разъединилась. Америка еще полминуты расстроено смотрел на аппарат, чуть не подпрыгнув, когда из-за спины промурлыкали:  
\- Не расстраивайся, mon petit frère. Есть и другие члены на континенте. Хотя у него, конечно… - Франция мечтательно потянулся.  
\- Думаешь, он это серьезно? – нахмурившись, спросил Альфред. – Ну, про ракеты?  
\- Кто знает, - без интереса отмахнулся Бонфуа, прежде чем многозначительно прищуриться: - Братцу Франции тебя утешить?  
Америка, нервно покосившись на старого ловеласа, вцепился в телефонную трубку.  
\- Гарри? Гарри, у нас проблема! Срочно вооружаемся! Нет, Гарри, этого мало! Мало, я говорю! Ты плохо знаешь Россию… Вот, это уже другое дело! 

6  
Так началась Холодная война.


End file.
